The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present disclosure. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art nor material to the presently described or claimed inventions, nor that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of leg and foot supports and more specifically relates to recliner footrest extensions.
2. Description of Related Art
Reclining chairs and sofas are common in today's modern home furnishings. The reclining mechanisms of this type of furniture are generally operable by a push-button or lever to allow the user to extend a footrest and recline the back support. Most recliners can be retracted by either using the lever or by the user pressing back on the footrest. Recliners are most often designed and manufactured for an average-sized user.
Problems exist when the user is taller than the average person because the footrest may support the legs of a tall user in a location that is far from the feet causing discomfort, leg circulation problems, and difficulty extending and retracting the leg support.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in the leg supports art. Among these are found in: U.S. Patent and Publication Nos. U.S. Pat. No. 8,602,499 to Driessen et al., 2011/0240797 to Behe, U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,627 to Gaikwad et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,562 to Wieland, U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,965 to Lipp, 2014/0210251 to Griggs, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,169 to Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,904,240, 4,570,966, and 4,669,778 to Rogers, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,925 to Crum, U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,883 to Kowalski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,654 to Laskowitz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,611 to Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,257 to De Vroe, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,752,890 to Murphy, et al. This prior art is representative of leg supports.